


eternally

by hanlikive



Series: my playlist ˎˊ˗ [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dreams, Han - Freeform, Lee Know - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, MinSung AU, angst oof, but not really?, han jisung - Freeform, i think there will be fluff idk, if u know what i mean, jisung dreams about minho’s death, lee minho - Freeform, minsung - Freeform, still idols lmao, this is chaptered hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanlikive/pseuds/hanlikive
Summary: au where jisung dreams about minho’s death
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: my playlist ˎˊ˗ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814098
Kudos: 14





	eternally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // mention of blood, mention of death, kinda disturbing scenes

ever since jisung was a child, he would always dream about really random dreams. sometimes they would be dreams of everyday life, dreams that meant something, dreams with numbers that were probably the ones for the lotto jackpot. there was one time when he dreamt about meeting aliens in space! 8 year old jisung was happy about meeting aliens, even if it was just his dreams. 

when he was 10 years old, he had a dream where his classmate fell off the chair. and this happened in real life, but he was able to save his classmate from falling since he knew that it was going to happen. ever since then, some of his dreams would become reality.

when jisung was 14 years old, he dreamt about performing on stage infront of a really huge crowd. he was with 8 more members on the stage but he couldn’t remember their faces. when he woke up from the said dream, he had a huge smile on his face, his heart was beating fast from excitement. he wanted to feel it again, the adrenaline rush he felt in the dream. he decided that this is what he wanted to do. so, he flies to korea to pursue his dream.

* * *

jisung was now a trainee at JYP Ent. this is where he met a lot of his friends (who he hopes to debut with). jisung would sometimes dream about their weekly evaluations and how it would go. because of this, he already knew what to do and not to do beforehand. he would sometimes save his friends from being kicked out of the company by advising them with their performances. 

there was a time when he dreamt about chan who landed on the wrong foot while doing his acrobatics. so as soon as jisung woke up, he bursted into chan’s room with panic visible in his eyes. “hyung! hyung! wake up! you have to change your dance routine!”. he tried to convince chan to change his performance, because his dream might happen and chan would be injured. he didn’t want that to happen as he cared so much for his hyung. chan always treated him as his own younger brother and he was very thankful for that. this was the least he could do. chan was convinced, even if jisung’s reasoning was kinda sloppy. so he took it out of his dance routine and still passed the evaluation. 

he also dreamt of jeongin on a hospital bed with his foot and arm in a cast. this sight broke jisung’s heart. he always cared for the younger and considered him as his own brother, even if jeongin would always tease him for very minimal things, and even if he would constantly steal his food without telling him. he didn’t know the reason behind the injuries, which made it really hard for him to prevent the accident. but he always stuck around jeongin as an attempt to stop the accident. the younger looked like he was annoyed by jisung’s actions, but deep inside, he liked the attention that was given to him. jeongin really liked jisung, since the older would give in to his cuteness and would shower him with love 24/7, but you did not hear that from him! jisung dreamt about what caused the accident and eventually saved the younger from getting injuries. 

there was also a time when he dreamt of hyunjin, who got kicked out of the company because his rapping didn’t improve. even if jisung had beef with hyunjin, he still cared for the latter and wanted to debut with him. so the next day during their rap class, he talked to hyunjin.

“you should rap better” jisung told hyunjin with a tone of cockiness. 

hyunjin smirked and rolled his eyes, “you should dance better”. 

if hyunjin was being honest, this pissed him off and it bothered him so much. so he decided to improve his rapping by practicing until he got every syllable right. he did this everyday and eventually passed the evaluation. even if jisung despised him for whatever reason it was, he was still relieved and glad that hyunjin passed. 

* * *

practice that day was so tiring. jisung was already used to the fatigue. the usual muscle pain on his arms and legs from dancing the same routine over and over again. the pain on his throat from singing and rapping too much. but today was different for some reason. as soon as he and chan got back to the dorms, he immediately took off his sweaty clothes and took a shower. he got off the shower and wore his usual shirt and sweatpants. he was hungry but he was just _too tired_ so he plopped onto his bed and immediately fell asleep. 

_jisung opens his eyes and finds himself in a field of purple flowers. the room was really dark but there was still enough light to see where he was going. he looked around to look for other objects other than the field of flowers, but there was none. as he walked further and further, he sees a man from a distance, sitting on a throne of flowers and thorns._

_he approached the said man to see him tied up on the throne with vines of thorns. the man had a giant flower crown on his head and there was purple blood dripping from the wounds caused by the thorns. there was a pool of marbled white and purple paint around him. was it even paint? he didn’t want to know. the man was unconscious and jisung felt chills._

_he approached the man to look closely, but the man opened his eyes and took jisung by surprise. he took a step back and fell on the ground. the man was whispering a few words, as if he was chanting some spell. jisung really couldn’t decipher what he was saying but he heard and understood the last two words._

**_“save me”_ **

* * *

jisung woke up in cold sweat that night. he had tears falling down his cheeks. he doesn’t even know why he’s crying. ever since that day, he would always dream about the same nightmare over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> hi it’s kielle ! im back w another fic, but this time it’s chaptered ! each chapter will probably be short, it depends :] i’ll edit everything once im done updating hehe. the song is eternally by txt >3< there are grammatical errors, sorry about that! i hope you enjoyed :]
> 
> twt & cc: hanlikive


End file.
